


One Summer Night

by princessraya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, M/M, Nightmares, Season 9 AU, Summer, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessraya/pseuds/princessraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has gotten used to Cas crawling into bed with him when he wakes from a nightmare. It's weird at first, but hey, being human is tough. But one sticky hot summer night, he realizes that not only is he ok with Cas' presence, but he actually wants him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Summer Night

Dean lay awake, looking up at the darkness. It was August and the heat pressed down on him like it was a physical thing, a weight of sticky fingers holding him trapped against the damp sheets. He loved their bunker, he really did, but at that moment all he wanted was some damn air conditioning. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Just then he heard a small sound from outside his room. Just the faintest of whispers in the stillness of the night. He told himself it was probably nothing, but his fingers inched towards the gun that had taken up residence under his pillow just the same. There was another shuffle and then, “Dean?”  
“Dammit Cas, it’s the middle of the night. What do you want?” He shoved the gun away, and pulled up the sheets to cover the fact that he had nothing on but boxers. The ex-angel just stood in the doorway for a while, looking at him. “I can’t sleep Dean.” He said finally.   
“Yeah, neither can I, it’s fricken hot huh?”   
“Can I come in?”   
Dean raised an eyebrow at that, but after a moments hesitation said, “Uh, yeah sure.” 

It wasn’t the first time Cas had come into Dean’s room in the middle of the night. In fact, it was becoming a bit of a normal occurrence. The first time, Cas has stumbled in wide-eyed and shaking, babbling about fire and falling angels, and Dean had sighed, and let him crawl into bed with him. After that, Cas acted like he owned the place, climbing into Dean’s bed whenever he felt like it. 

 

“You know, you do have your own bed Cas.” Dean said, scooting all the way to the wall to make room for him.  
“Yes I know that.” Cas said matter-of-factly, eagerly crossing the room to stretch out next to Dean.   
Dean laughed quietly.

For a while they just lay there in silence. Dean remembered he was only wearing boxers, and started to feel uncomfortable, but then decided he didn’t care. It was just Cas. Finally he broke the silence. “Hey Cas?”

“Yes Dean?”

“Why do you always come in here when you can’t sleep?”

“It’s safe here.”

Dean frowned slightly in confusion at that. “What do you mean? Your room is safe too Cas.”

“But I feel safer with you.” Cas turned in the darkness to look at Dean, and Dean looked back in silence, unsure what to say to that. Suddenly the heat wasn’t the biggest thing in the room anymore. There was something else, something pulling at Dean, but he couldn’t tell if it was all around him, or inside of him. All he knew was that he suddenly had the strangest urge to reach out and touch Cas, run his fingers along the curve of his jawbone that was outlined by the faint glow of the alarm clock. “You make me feel safe too Cas.” Dean murmured, and he could see Cas’ lips turn up in a smile.

They fell quiet again, but this time Dean studied Cas. His eyes were closed now, but he wasn’t asleep, Dean could tell from his breathing. It surprised him a little, the realization that he knew exactly what Cas sounded like when he was asleep. How many times had he come in the night breathing quickly from a nightmare, and Dean had laid next to him, listening to that rhythm slow to calmness? And not once had he touched Cas. 

It was true that some mornings they would wake tangled together, or with their backs just touching under the sheets. Sometimes Dean even opened his eyes to find that Cas’ head was on his chest. But none of it had been intentional. They had always untangled themselves quietly, and gone their separate ways, with a silent agreement that the things that happened in the darkness were not to be pulled forth into the light. 

Dean took a deep breath, and reached out. A small piece of hair was stuck to Cas’ forehead, and he brushed it away, so carefully he wondered if maybe Cas wouldn’t notice. But blue eyes were on him almost immediately, and he jerked his hand away, suddenly shy. 

The look in Cas’ eyes surprised him. He looked alive. He looked hungry. His pupils were wide and he gazed at Dean with such fascination that Dean couldn’t look away.

"Cas.." Dean started, but he didn’t know what he wanted to say. He only knew that it was hard to breathe, only knew that the heaviness that hung in the air between them was much more that the heat of a summer night. Dean’s fingers moved again, almost of their own accord. They trailed down Cas’ arm lightly, softly, but he could feel the shiver run through that skin.

Cas was pressed on top of him so quickly Dean didn’t even have time to blink. He thought, with an equal measure of terror and relish, that Cas was going to kiss him. But instead the once-angel tucked his face to the hollow of Dean’s neck, breathing in deeply. For a moment, they stayed like that, perfectly still and silent but for their breath. And then Cas said, against Dean’s skin, “I think I know what it means to be human now.”

They fell asleep like that, and when they woke the next morning, still pressed together in the sticky heat, Dean didn’t pull away.


End file.
